Revenge
by Arya Daeriel
Summary: An elf exiled from Mirkwood for an attempt on the princes life is back for revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If I owned this, I'd be dead.**

**A/N: This is my first Lord of the Rings fic, and I hope that you like it. A big thanks to my beta daisymall13!**

King Thranduil stared at the elf kneeling in front of him. He felt no pity for the raven haired figure, whose eyes were full of pure hate.

"Do you have anything to say in your defence?" he asked quietly, forcing his voice to remain calm, however his eyes glinted in anger.

"You are already convinced it was me my king," said the elf. "What could I possibly say to defend myself?" The hate in the elf's eyes grew stronger. Thranduil sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again, the anger was gone from his eyes, replaced with determination.

"Then I sentence you to be forever exiled from Mirkwood, for an attempted assassination of Prince Legolas. You must leave Mirkwood by nightfall, if you return at any time, no matter what the reason, the punishment shall be death." With that the King motioned to the guards to remove the elf from the court, before heading to his son's room.

The elf left the courtroom, seething with anger. _I will have your throne King Thranduil. _He vowed silently.

_I will return for my revenge._

**_2000 years later…_**

Legolas sat on his chocolate brown horse at the edge of Mirkwood and watched the riders approach.

"Hello Legolas!" One of them called.

"Hello _Mellon Nin,_" Legolas replied, a smile on his face. "It is good to see you again!"

"How fair things in Mirkwood?" asked Elrond as they reached the Prince.

"Things in Mirkwood are well," Legolas said. "The patrols have not seen any spiders for over a month."

"That is good news," said Elrond, smiling at the young Prince.

"Legolas!" cried Estel, a twinkle in his eye. "Guess what! 'Dan fell…."

"Don't tell him!" growled Elladan.

"No, let him finish. This is a story I'd like to hear."

"Well," said Estel, "We had just left the Misty Mountains when a squirrel jumped onto Elladan's shoulder. He was so 'scared' he fell of his horse!" The surrounding forest rang with Legolas's laughter.

"Why Elladan, "said Legolas, "I never knew that you were terrified of squirrels."

"I'm not!" Came the indignant reply.

"Really?" asked Elrohir. "I remember once when we were elfling's you ran to Ada after seeing one." Elladan blushed slightly.

"That was no squirrel, it was a skunk. You stayed and got sprayed, and smelled terrible for a week!"

Elrohir smacked his brother on the head. The group's laughter echoed through the forest.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Meanwhile…_

A figure watched the merry group of friends from his cover in the trees. He watched the blond one in particular, the King's son. The figure grinned to himself.

The time to take Mirkwood and get his revenge on the King was near.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"How long are you going to be in Mirkwood?" Legolas asked as they walked through the gardens.

"From two weeks to a month, I think," replied Estel.

"Long enough for us to take a hunting trip," said Elladan.

"Do you think that they'll let us?" Legolas asked, smiling slightly.

"Let's ask." Together the four friends headed inside.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Legolas knocked on his father's door, before entering the study, followed by Estel and the twins.

"Adar," he began, "Estel, Elladan, Elrohir, and I would like to take a hunting trip."

"When do you plan to leave?" asked Thranduil, glancing at Elrond, who was also in the study.

"Tomorrow, as soon as we are ready." Thranduil considered it for a moment, before letting out a sigh.

"You may go, if it is alright with Elrond." Thranduil looked questioningly at Elrond.

"You may go," said Elrond. "Just try to come back in one piece this time."

**Suggestions are welcome. Please REVIEW!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Daisymall13 and I decided to do this fic together, so this chapter is by her. This will not have any romance in it (well, we haven't planned any and I don't think we will)**

**Disclaimer: Do I own it? No. **

**Will I ever own it? No. **

**Am I sure? Yes.**

Elladan smiled as he looked over at his brothers and friend. It had been a long time ago that they had all been together… to long. Even as he watched, Estel was explaining to Legolas how his latest prank on Elrohir had worked.

"You should have seen the look on his face! He was so surprised when ada started laughing at him! Of course, he wanted to kill me when he saw his hair but…" Estel burst out laughing just at the thought, unable to finish his sentence. Legolas was also laughing, while Elrohir had turned an interesting shade of red and was mumbling something under his breath. Grinning, Elladan decided to finish off for his younger brother.

"But he was too afraid to come out of his room!" Legolas' laughter rang through the forest. The thought of the older twin with _green _hair was enough to bring a grin to his face, but the fact that even Lord Elrond was laughing at him made it twice as funny. Elrohir shook his head and began to mumble about it being 'unfunny' and 'some friend you are'. Elladan grinned and decided to help Elrohir out.

"How is Beliel coping with your father?" he asked Legolas. A larger grin spread across Legolas' face.

"He seems to be scared of her. She actually told him off for eating his food too quickly!" He replied, thinking of how his father had meekly apologised to the blonde maiden. Estel's mouth fell open, while both twins gasped.

"She told him off? And he listened?" Elladan exclaimed. Legolas nodded joyfully.

"He even meekly apologised to her. I have _never_ seen or heard my father apologise to _anyone _besides your father." He laughed. After a few seconds, the twins laughed along with him. Estel though, was still staring at Legolas in shock. He couldn't even imagine telling the stern King off… no matter who he was. Beliel was being trained in Thranduil's house as a diplomat. She was rather good at it, but was still in need of instruction before she was allowed into the Kings Court. She was also rather good with the knives, but she was hopeless at almost everything else.

"I cannot believe that happened. I'm sorry but I just… can't." Estel said slowly, his voice full of awe. Legolas smiled at his friend.

"I wouldn't be able to believe it either, if I hadn't been there to see it." He grinned as Estel shook his head. The conversation suddenly changed again, back to the most recent pranks that the three brothers had played on each other.

Sighing, Elladan looked around the campsite. A stew was bubbling over the fire, spreading a pleasant aroma of herbs and cooked meat. As Elladan moved forward to see if it was cooked, a stick snapped from behind him. Immediately the four friends went silent, drawing their weapons.

"Who goes there?" Called Legolas loudly, shifting his bow slightly. A few seconds past before a hooded figure slowly entered the circle of light given off by the fire, his hands held meekly by his head.

"Tis only me My Lords. I am a lonely traveller headed to Mirkwood, in search of work. I saw your camp and thought perhaps we could share the fire?" the figure said, moving his hood back to reveal his face. His hair was a light brown, an unnatural colour for an elf. Slowly, the three brothers lowered their weapons, while Legolas was a few seconds slower.

_Where have I seen him before? _He thought to himself, a slight frown on his face.

"Have we met before?" he asked casually. The stranger's expression flashed to a smirk, before flashing just as quickly to a thoughtful frown. The smirk was so quick; one might have missed it if one wasn't watching carefully.

"No sire, I don't believe we have. I know of you, but until now have not had the pleasure of meeting you in person." He replied gracefully, bowing slightly. Legolas smiled slightly, sitting down next to Estel.

"May I offer you all some of my wine? It's very strong, excellent with a stew." He took a sip from the flask and offered it to the twins. Elrohir took it slowly and cautiously took a sip. The wine was good, but very strong. He passed it to Elladan, who took a sip as well. He grinned and took another sip, before passing it to Estel, who passed it on to Legolas, who also skipped.

"Is something wrong with the wine?" the dark haired elf asked, with a hint of disappointment in his voice. Estel grinned slightly.

"We have a deal with King Thranduil; Legolas and I cannot have wine for three months and neither can he." He explained with a smile. The elf nodded his head, before rummaging in his pack once more and pulling out another flask and taking a sip.

"It's a cordial my wife made." He explained, holding it out once more to Estel. Grinning slightly the ranger nodded in thanks and took the flask. After he had swallowed a mouthful, he held it out to Legolas, who shook his head.

"I am not thirsty." He said simply as the ranger raised an eyebrow. Suddenly, without any warning Elladan let out a groan. Frowning Elrohir turned to his twin.

"Dan, are you alright?" he asked curiously as the younger twin placed his head in his hands. When his brother didn't answer, Elrohir stood to walk over to him, but at that moment, a snap from the border of their campsite made him freeze. Legolas frowned slightly, before pulling out his bow.

"_Yrch."_ He explained quietly. Slowly the other's reached for their weapons. Legolas stood silently watching them closely. Something was not right. Not right at all. However, before he had a chance to figure out why, the orcs charged into the camp. Immediately Legolas began firing on the orcs, but he had to quickly swap to his knives when the orcs were to close. Meanwhile Elladan and Elrohir were fighting side by side, protecting each other's backs. Elladan ducked a blow aimed at his head and let out a small groan. He had a horrible pain in his stomach that was slowly getting worse by the minute. Elrohir was no better. Even as he fought he had a feeling they had been set up.

On the other side of the camp, Estel was making his way through the orcs as easily as if he was chopping firewood. Time and time again, orcs fell until finally, a new opponent faced him.

"You?" He exclaimed, wondering why he was surprised. The elf in front of him smirked.

"Yes, me. I'm surprised you didn't realise that in the first place. But of course, you _are _a human." The elf sneered. Estel glared at the elf in front of him, before quickly attacking him with a thrust, followed by an overhead swing. The Elf smiled as he easily avoided the strokes, he also laughed out loud when the human let out a groan.

"I do hope you enjoyed the cordial. I must say I was disappointed when you didn't take some wine but thankfully the cordial works just as well." The elf grinned sweetly. Even as he listened, Estel began to feel light headed. He took a swing at the elf, who moved out the way once more. He watched in horror as suddenly, one of his brothers collapsed to the ground, quickly followed by the other, before the orcs turned and joined their comrades in taking down the Prince.

"I will be kind, and allow two of you to return to Mirkwood unharmed." The elf told him, before quickly moving forward and hitting Estel over the head with the flat of his sword. Estel immediately collapsed to the ground, fighting the painless environment of unconsciousness. The elf squatted by the young humans head and bent down to whisper in his ear.

"Please, take a message to the King for me. Tell him… tell him Celemir says hello."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Thranduil suddenly froze halfway through explaining the difference in how to treat elves from Rivendell to elves from Lorien to Beliel. The young elleth frowned slightly.

"My Lord, are you well?" she asked concerned. Thranduil turned dark blue eyes to look at the small, blonde elf, who balked slightly at the look.

"My Lord? Is everything alright?" she asked again, tilting her head slightly.

"My son… something's happened to him."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm sorry this took so long, but daisymall and I are having docx problems and I couldn't get on the computer for a week. I hope you enjoy it, and please review!**

**Disclaimer: Let's see, am I famous? No. Am I dead? No. Am I male? No. Therefore I don't own Lord of the Rings.**

"Take the blond elf and one of the twins, but leave the others," Celemir ordered the orcs and watched as the orcs dragged the two unconscious elves away. He looked toward the palace of the elven king, smirked, and then followed the orcs into the forest.

0o0o0o0o0o

Estel awoke with a throbbing headache. _What happened,_ he thought. Then it all came back to him, the strange elf, the orcs, fighting the stranger, and finally his message. He stood up and looked about for his companions among the dead orcs. Elrohir had returned to consciousness and was starting to stand up too.

"Estel! He cried when he saw him. "Are you hurt?"

"Nay, nothing but a headache from where Celemir hit me with the flat of his sword."

"Celemir?" Elrohir asked confused.

"The strange elf. He brought the orcs here and took Legolas and Elladan! I was fighting him and before he knocked me unconscious he told me to tell King Thranduil that Celemir says hello.

"There was something in the wine, wasn't there. That is why I fell unconscious!"Elrohir exclaimed.

"Aye, there was," Estel replied looking about for a sign to where Legolas and Elrohir had been taken. "We have to help them!"

"No Estel. We have to go back to the palace and get help. We can't defeat them on our own."

Sighing disappointedly Estel agreed. Elrohir did have a point.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

When Legolas returned to consciousness, he was tied with Elladan to a tree. He looked about him and saw that he was in an orc camp. The orcs themselves were situated around a campfire and near the trees was the strange elf.

"Elladan!" he hissed. "Are you awake?"

Elladan had woken up too and whispered to Legolas that he was indeed awake.

"What happened? I'm pretty sure I didn't get knocked out by an orc" Elladan asked?

"Apparently, that strange elf is in league with the orcs that attacked us," Legolas replied. "He put something in the wine, and that is why you fell unconscious."

"I knew there was something strange about him," Elladan said trying to loosen his bonds. "Do you have any idea who he is?"

"No, but for some reason he seems familiar."

The strange elf had realized that his prisoners were awake and waked over to the tree where they were tied.

"Well, well, I see you've finally woken up," he said.

"Who are you?" Legolas demanded.

"Don't you remember me Legolas? I'm Celemir."

Legolas then realized why the elf looked so familiar. Celemir, his cousin and the captain of the Mirwood Guard, the elf who had tried to assassinate him 2000 years ago. Why hadn't he recognized him before?

"I see you remember me, don't you," Celemir said seeing the look on Legolas' face.

"You!" Legolas exclaimed. "But you were exiled. What are you doing back?"

"Did you really think I would stay away forever? That I wouldn't come back for the throne?"

"So that's why your back. Whatever you're planning, it won't work. You'll be killed before you got near my father!"

"You think so? Well, I wasn't planning on killing the king. I was thinking a bribe would be easier."

"A bribe?" Legolas asked, dreading what the response would be.

"Yes, a bribe. I do believe that Thranduil would do anything to keep his son from harm, don't you agree?"

"He will never give you the throne!" Legolas said vehemently, but he knew that his father would indeed give up his throne for Legolas.

"You don't think so?" Celemir asked. "Well I do! I saw him after I tried to kill you and I knew he would do anything to keep you safe."

"How do you know Legolas and where are Estel and Elrohir?" Elladan interrupted.

"Legolas hasn't told you? Well, I think I'll leave explaining who I am to him. As to your second question, your brothers are unharmed and are delivering a message to the king for me."

"And what are you going to do with us?" Elladan asked.

"Keep you tied up until I get Thranduil's response. You won't be harmed. I want to have Thranduil to be able to see Legolas die if he refuses to give me the throne, though I don't think he will," Celemir said and walked away.

"Legolas," Elrohir said as he watched Celemir's retreating figure, "How does he know you?"

Legolas sighed, and then said, "Celemir is my cousin and was the captain of the Mirkwood Guard. When he was younger his father, my uncle, died protecting me. He has always blamed me for that. He also believes that his father should have been king instead of Ada."

"Did your uncle ever want the throne?"

"No, he never wanted it. He was perfectly content with my father ruling. 2000 years ago when I was 700 years old, he attempted to murder me. Luckily, my father was coming to say good night and he was caught with a knife at my throat. He was then exiled forever, but as you can see, he's come back."

**Reviews please!**


End file.
